


Confession or confirmation?

by littlelukas



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelukas/pseuds/littlelukas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edd has finally decided it was time to come out and let it be known to some what his sexual preference was. While it was only known to Kevin, the hot headed jock has a hard time keeping himself on lock down about his own secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just One

It was a late night and I, myself, was trying to get some much needed sleep. Every few seconds I would turn over to try and get more comfortable in my bed. However this was very hard to do, as it has been over seven years since I've had a new mattress and some of the springs were starting to get barren. 

As I tossed and turned I eventually turned to my window. Seconds later I heard something hit it very softly. 

"Who on Earth..." I mumbled, sitting up and looking out, soon turning to my alarm clock next to me. "Who even comes to someones house at almost two in the morning?" 

I got up and wandered to the window after pulling on a t-shirt. Upon looking out I caught sight of a motorcycle just outside of my drive way. Smiling, I opened the window and leaned on it. "Why do you always come to see me so late? Is it that bad to be seen with me in public?" 

"Yes it is, now go open the back door and let me in. I know your folks are out." 

Sighing, I complied. Of course I would let him in, though keeping a secret time for math tutoring is rather strange. I'd think it would be okay to tutor someone and let it be known but I guess it's an embarrassment thing. 

I went to the door and opened it. "Thanks dork." 

"Nice to see you too Kevin." I said and smiled. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a couple hours later and the both of us were sitting on my bed. We had just been sitting there talking since Kevin's homework was rather easy. 

"Kevin, you seem to be a very outstanding cavalier, maybe you can help me with a predicament." 

"Um...sure..." He said in a confused tone. Alas, my vast vocabulary seems to be hindering the thought processes of others. 

I twiddled my thumbs together and sat 'indian' style, biting at my lower lip. "Can you give me some advice on, um, how to get a date?" I asked. The level of nervousness I was having seemed to swell with each passing minutes. 

"Well, in truth I don't see any girl ever agreeing to going out with a dork like you but....fuck....um.....maybe try getting a back bone and manning up a bit. None of the girls around here are going to go for a wimp like you." He said. "Maybe a guy or two but you won't stand a chance around anyone but the Kankers." 

That's what I was afraid he would say. "Kevin, I need to confide in you about something very serious." I looked at him. "Under no circumstances are you to tell this information to anyone. Not a single person within the caudisac can know until I'm ready."

Kevin nodded slowly.

I know he wasn't the most trustworthy person to disclose this certain information to but I had to tell somebody. And that person could not be one of my friends, they would tell everyone. 

I took a deep breath and rubbed my hands together. "Upon pondering my sexuality throughout a number of years, I do believe that I am rather inquizitive about exploring the idea of dating someone with the same genitalia." 

"English please, I don't speak nerd." 

"I've been thinking about experimenting with people of the same sex. Kevin, I'm curious as to how men can be together." 

Silence fell over the both of us as both of us thought of what we had witnessed. 

He soon placed his hands under his chin. "Listen, I won't judge you for this. It's very serious to think about." He said and sighed. "I guess I'll support you in it." 

"Thank you very much Kevin." 

*~*~*~*~*~*

It was the next day, I was exhausted but reluctantly got up. Yawning, I grabbed some clothes and made my way to the bathroom. When I walked by the window I noticed that Kevin's bike was outside still. 

I tilted my head in confusion. I thought Kevin left. That's when I noticed a foot sticking out from the other side of my bed. Smiled and giggling very softly as I made my way into the bathroom. 

I stood in the mirror, taking my shirt and undergarments off. I then turned the faucet on and went close to the sink counter. Smiling, I started to brush my teeth. 

After a few seconds I heard a noise from outside the door. I then opened the door a crack to look out, seeing Kevin leaving the house. I sighed and soon jumped into the shower. 

Once I was out I found Ed and Eddy in my living room. 

"Hey Double Dee!" Ed said in his usual, loud and obnoxious voice. He was smiling. 

Smiling a bit I looked at them. My best friends. Eddy has gotten much bigger since middle school. Actually both of them have. I think I'm the only one who's really stayed the same. 

It took us a while before Eddy started to talk us all into doing another scam. 

"I don't know Eddy...making a motorcycle for the soul purpose of getting Kevin's approval seems a bit too....how do i put it...redundant."

"Come on Double Dee! What would the damage be? What do we need?"

"You know, if you really wanted his approval you could always try being nice to him and getting to know him." I said with a sigh. "But, if you really want to I'll draw you out some plans. I have more important things to work on." 

 


	2. The Team

I pushed myself up from my bed, feeling sweat drip off of my forehead. Repulsive. 

I groaned as I laid on my side. It had been a tough day, all of the hustle and bustle of school life I was exhausted. It was no surprise to me that Kevin would have beat me up, but I was surprised that he let me go after just one swing. What surprised me even more was how much he had lightened up. He was acting very....well....I guess kind. 

It wasn't too late, only around eleven thirty PM when I received a phone call. Upon answering I heard a familiar voice. 

"Hey there dork. I won't be able to come to tutoring tonight. I forgot my party was tonight. Is it okay if we reschedule for tomorrow morning?" 

Weird...he never asks. I just shrugged this off. Being in the tired state that I was; I didn't care that he was sounding different that normal. "Certainly, that's alright." 

I heard a hesitant sigh. "Actually, I was really calling to invite you over..." He said with a nervous laugh. "I thought I would be a new experience for you. If you want I can come pick you up."

I was actually shocked by this question. Me, going to a party? Certainly not! I would never- well...maybe just once....the experience would be rather enlightening. But no. No. I couldn't. He would have to have a pretty malevolent idea to be inviting me to a party.

"What's the catch?" I asked, rather suspicious of why he was asking. 

"There is no catch. It's just a party. And yes, I know you aren't much of a party person and you don't like germs so you'll be with me." 

I hesitantly complied and I started to put on my clothes and soon hung up. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

The party was definitely nothing I would have ever wanted to go to again. Though, I do admit I did have fun but waking up on the floor in a bathroom half naked and with my head on a toilet bowl is not something you want to wake up to. When I did finally awake I went out to the living room to find Kevin no where to be seen. 

I soon ventured to the basement, then finding kevin in his respective place alone on a couch. Smiling, I went to him and sat next to him. What was odd was that I found my shirt with him. 

Confused but happy, I smiled and looked at him and watched him for a few seconds before trying to take my shirt from him. Once I got it away I pulled it on and checked my phone for messages. 

Lots of pictures. Many of them of things I don't even remember taking. One specifically that I deleted in order to hide incriminating evidence of the how illegal this night was. 

Groaning in frustration and mild confusion, I placed my head in my hands. "Why did I agree to even going? This is even worse than doing a scam..."

That's when I heard a low grumble from behind me. I hastily put on my shirt and got up starting to head up the stairs. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

I sat on the sand out near the river and watched my friends play in the water. I had no desire to get in. Still too tired from the party I had been to. I pulled my knees up to my chest and sighed, glad I was in the shade. Regrettably, i didn't have time to grab the sunscreen as I was rushed as soon as I got home. 

I saw a shadow and looked up to see Kevin standing over me.

"Hey, uh, mind if i sit with you dork?" 

I smiled. "Go ahead. As you have noticed its just me here."

It was just about dark we everyone started leaving for home. Even Ed and Eddy had left me to my own devices. So, there Kevin and I both sat. 

"So....um....Edd, I wanted to talk to you. It's about something you said last night at the party..."

I looked at him in confusion. 

"You told me and my friends while playing a game last night that you had a crush on me and was too scared to admit it....did you uh....did you really mean it?" He said, slightly looking away and biting his lip. 

I was stunned to say the least, I gave a look of shock at first and then confusion. Wait....I said that. Well of course I did I haven't told anyone up till last night. Oh dear....come on Double Dee get it together. You knew you were going to have to tell him at some point in your life. Though I'm sure he would have rather heard it while I was a sober soul but at least I told him. Come on, don't fuck this up, this might be the only chance you get. 

I sighed and hugged my knees to my chest. "Yes...I spoke the truth last night...I wish I could have told you while sober but I supposed my own ways would have persuaded me from doing so..."

I heard a low chuckle and glanced over at him. "You really are a loser, though I already knew that you liked me. I've known that since you first came here." Kevin sighed and looked up at the sky, soon falling back. "But, even if you are a loser I still wouldn't pass up a chance of dating one."

My faced turned red and I looked away. 

"Think about it, we would be an amazing couple. Sure, were complete opposites but you know, I've always liked the fact that you're a huge dork." 

I hid my face between my knees. "Please restrain yourself from expressing your feelings so abruptly like this. Its too much to handle..."

Something warm wrapped around my shoulders. "Um...wanna come back to my place? Just for a little bit I mean. Then you can go home if you want." Kevin seemed tense. Very tense. 

I nodded and complied with his wish.


	3. School Days

I was dressed nicely and smiling. Rather happy. It was a great day to be at school and around people. Sure, people weren't my best subject but it was nice to see them after such a confusing weekend. 

I stood at my locker, going through some different things and getting books out for my first couple of classes. I was there relatively early, earlier than most. The fact that I had a car and most of the underclassmen and my classmates didn't made it even easier to get to school on time and before the crowd would flood in. 

As I was packing things into a bag I felt what was probably a hand not-so-lightly tap my backside. I jumped and turned bright red as I turned to yell at whichever heathen did it this time. That thought went away as I saw who it was. Kevin. 

"Hey there Double Dork, did you have a good night?" He asked with a smirk. 

"I do not wish to discuss nightly activities in public, now if you'll excuse me there are more important things for me to be doing." I said, still blushing and turning back to my books. 

A hand reached around my waist and a soft kiss was planted on my cheek. "Sorry babe, I didn't mean to scare you like that. Forgive me?" His tone was very sweet, I melted at that moment and smiled. 

"I think you can get almost anything you want with that tone." I said. 

Soon he let go and I picked up my bag. "Go to class, I have to go see coach about the game Friday. I'll see you at lunch."

*~*~*~*~*~*

I sat in my usual spot at lunch, talking to Ed and Eddy about- well, listing them talk about a movie they were going to see. I just waited, looking around to see if Kevin was anywhere in site. Once I spotted him I waved him over. 

He looked around nervously, smiling and then walking right pasted his football teen and coming to sit next to me. 

"Salutations Kevin."

"Hey babe." He said and wrapped a single arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "How was class?"

I noticed Ed and Eddy staring. "V-very interesting. Biology is fascinating." I said and smiled. "If you would like I could help you on your homework after school." I offered and smiled. 

"Alright. Anytime you want to." He said and shrugged, moving his arm and starting to eat. 

"Dude what the hell? Since when did we say anything about letting you sit here?" 

"Since I started dating your dork friend now let me eat." He said and glared. 

Eddy had a look of shock. "Dude what the hell?! Since when did Double Dee start liking you?!" 

"Well...I've always had a crush on him. I thought you knew that. That's why I agreed to help him with his scams as well as our own." I said and sighed. "I've had a crush on him since middle school...I thought you would have known, it was rather obvious Eddy." I then leaned on Kevin's shoulder. "He's not as bad as you think."

"I'm against it! I don't see how someone nice like you could get a boyfriend like  _him_!" Eddy complained. "How the hell did you end up with our childhood bully?"

"I asked and he said yes. If you have a problem with it there's an empty table over there." Kevin said, tilting his head to the right and eating some more.

Eddy got up and took his things to the other table. "Fuck you guys."

I sighed and moved a bit away from Kevin. 

"Come on babe, don't be upset. He's just an idiot. He'll realize late that what he's doing is childish and stupid and that he's loosing someone valuable to him." He said. "How about after tutoring we go get some dinner?" He asked and smiled softly, reaching around me and rubbing my arm. 

"Alright. We can go to dinner." I said, smiling a little. 

"Good, I have to get to practice. I'll see you after school." He said and got up, kissing my cheek as he did, causing me to blush darkly. "Love you~" He said as he walked away. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Tutoring is the worst thing t do if your dating someone. Never tutor a person you date. 

Kevin and I sat on my bed for about thirty minutes doing work, every so often he would get closer and closer. He eventually got close enough that he was able to tackle me down and lay on me. "No. More. Work." He said and stayed in place.

"B-b-but Kevin, i-if you don't study you'll fail and have to drop out of sports!" I said and tried to push him off. Damn he's heavy. 

"C'mon Edd, can we at least do a little bit more than just work? Just a short break?"

I sighed and complied to his wishes. "Alright. But only thirty minutes and then we have to get back on it." 

He then moved back a little and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, laying with me for a bit. "You know, you're really cute dork."

* * *

 

_This one is rather short, I'm very sorry to cut it off here but I want to introduce myself here since so many of you are reading my story._

a bit about me:

Name: I'll go by Lulu or Lu on here   
Age: do you really need to know  
Gender: I'm a boy ass butt  
birthday: Well, i'll let you know this: Oct 21st  
  



	4. And Yet Another Party

Again I was dragged into a party. This time enjoying it a bit more, though I really just felt like I was being protected. Kevin just held me in his lap the whole time and would walk with me to get me drinks so no one else there would hit on me. Honestly I thought it was a little cute but slightly smothering, not liking how clingly he was being but loving being held and cared about like he was. It made me feel special and annoyed. 

After about three hours I was almost drunk. Currently sipping on what may have been my fifth or sixth beer since I got there. Not to mention the shots I took and some of the watermelon (which I later found out was filled and soaked with tequila). I had a rather high alcohol tolerance level compared so some of the others. 

Kevin was flat out drunk. He'd only had about ten shots and was already wasted. At this point we were up in his- er, well his parents room. Kevin was laying on his back and singing something that I couldn't understand. The top portion of his body across my legs. 

I sat petting his ginger hair and humming softly to him, smiling and giggling. 'He's so sweet like this. I love it.' I smiled and leaned down, kissing his forehead. 

As I did so he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss. Blushing, I pulled back and smiled. In usual situations I would have yelled at him about it, but in my disoriented state I let it go on. I guess in my mind I wanted it. 

We laid in his bed for a while, just close together and cuddling, occasionally kissing but mostly just holding each other. It felt nice to be this close to someone though I was surprised at Kevin's actions. Even when I would try to take it farther than kisses he would push me back and then hug me. Even if he was drunk he knew better than to take advantage of someone. 

After a while we both fell asleep together in bed. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up the next morning, shivering in bed and trying to move closer to Kevin to get warm. After a few minutes of this I eventually grabbed the blankets and pulled them over both Kevin and myself. To my surprise he was awake, I was alerted to this when he kissed my shoulder. 

"Edd, what time is it?"

"Almost twelve." 

Kevin sat up and yawned. "I have practice today at two. You should get up and take a shower. You're gonna have quite the hangover from everything you drank last night so take some pain pills." He said and stood up, rubbing his eyes and pushing his messy red hair back before slowly walking over to his closet. 

I smiled as I watched him. How did I even get this lucky? I have to be pretty lucky. Not everyone turns their middle school bully into a boyfriend but here I am, watching him and probably having a stupid look on my face. He's mesmerising. I guess we're a bit too cliche though, maybe we need to change it up a bit and see what live does with us. 

I jumped as I heard a loud horn outside the house. Eddy's car. Why is he here? 

Getting up I put on the closest shirt, which happened to be Kevin's sweater, and then went downstairs to the door. Kevin stepped in front of me and opened the door. 

"What do you want? Come to insult my boyfriend and I more?" He asked in an annoyed tone. 

"Hey its not my fault you wanted the Double Dee, I can't do shit about that anymore. Anyways, I came to ask you a favor." 

Oh dear...if he's going to ask what I think then I really hope the answer is no. 

"And what would that be short stack?"

"Listen, we need to have you kep work on my car. It has a couple problems and your the only one I know who will do it who isn't too far away."

"Depends on the price and the problems." 

After a while of negotia- well, bargaining and talking, they finally settled and it was time for Kevin to get ready. 

"I'll see you at the game tonight, okay babe?" 

"Okay." 

Kevin smiled softly. "Keep the jersey. You look cute in it." He said and hugged me. "Love you."

I kissed his cheek. "Love you too." I said and smiled, grabbing my clothes and putting my pants on before leaving the house. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ed, Eddy and I sat in my room, Ed was on the floor, Eddy in my chair at my desk with his feet propped up and myself sitting indian style on the bed. 

"Soooo...you and Kevin huh? you guys must be really happy. You seem like a great couple." Eddy said and looked at his phone. I could hear the sarcasm in his voice. 

I sighed. "I don't care if you have a problem with it. If you don't like it then by all means, leave. You don't deserve my company if you can't accept a simple thing like dating." I said and crossed my arms. "Kevin asked me, so I don't want to hear why you don't like it. And I have proof that he isn't just using me as a toy for intimate activities." 

"Uhuh. He'll use you later. Just you wait. When you come crying to me the only thing I'll have to say is 'I told you so'." Eddy said and then jumped up. "Come on Ed. This isn't Double Dee anymore." he said, helping Ed up and leaving. 

I groaned and laid in my bed. "This is a real mess...." How am I supposed to keep friends if my friends don't even care that I'm happy. Looks like finding new friends may be in order. But....they're my best friends....how am I going to find someone the same as them? Maybe...maybe they'll come back? Who knows...I want them to come back. I'll talk to Kevin about it later.

*~*~*~*~*~*

I hated the game. Sports was never my thing but, I'd be there to support my boyfriend. He looked very happy during the game. I even recognised some of the plays he was explaining to me before. Though, I do admit watching him play was rather interesting. I liked to study his movements. It's mind boggling that he doesn't throw his arms out of the sockets while throwing or get a leg or arm crushed when being tackled. Some of those other men are built like freight trains. 

During half time I sat and talked to someone next to me. His name was Mica. He was very nice and a little to friendly when talking. 

"So...why did you come to the game all alone? I haven't seen you around school very much. Are you new?"

"Actually, I'm just very shy and only just started to become more outgoing."

"Oh? So why did you come to the game? Wanting to make friends?" 

"Actually I'm here to support someone for the home team."

Mica smiled. "Really? Is he a friend?"

"Well, of a sort, yeah. He's been with me since middle school. We all live rather close so it's no surprise that we became close over time." I said. I wasn't sure if it was okay to flaunt that Kevin was my boyfriend. I was to nervous to tell everyone.

"So which one is he?"

I held up my jersey a little. "One." I said, smiling and giggling softly.

Mica chuckled. "Well, it seems that you're pretty fond of him." 

*~*~*~*~*~*

As the game came to an end I went down towards the benches and the opening to the locker rooms. Waiting for Kevin. Mica had followed, he wanted to see some of the players. 

I saw Kevin and smiled, hugging him around the neck. 

"Hey babe." He said and smiled, placing a hand just above my waist. "Let me go get cleaned up and then we can go home alright?" He said, kissing my cheek. 

"Okay, want me to go to the car?" 

He handed me the keys. "Yeah, start it up for me will ya? Give me about twenty minutes and I'll be out." 

* * *

 

 _This was an odd and hard chapter to write since I'm not a super sports fan but, I tried. I'm gonna put a warning here but I'm not exactly sure where I'm gonna add the smut but it will becoming soon._  
  
I'd like to thank you all for reading. If you feel so inclined you may leave a comment on how I can improve the style or add anything into the story, I'm always looking for ways to improve. Remember to leave some kudos or "like". 

_Have a wonderful day.  
-Lu_


	5. Graduation

_This is you're writer speaking! I have stopped the story to alert you of your complimentary time skip! Thank you and you may proceed with the reading!_

* * *

Graduation day.   
  
Honestly I knew I was going to graduate, I knew that after the first two months of my junior year that I was going to graduate early, but I never thought I would be forced. After my parents were alerted to my early graduation option, the immediately too action, urging me to become a collage student the year following graduation. So that's what I did, I didn't want to disappoint them. Fortunately, it was Kevin's graduating year as well. This little fact made me slightly less apprehensive of the situation. 

Kevin was very nicely dressed, as was I and the other seniors. I was shaking with nervousness. What if i tripped and fell on the stage while getting my diploma? Or if my robe got caught? 

All of these fears were highly unlikely, as the high school I went to was kept fairly well. 

My eyes soon locked with Kevin's as he waved me over to sit with him and the rest of the football team. Nervously, I went over and smiled, looking for a seat. When I realize there wasn't another one I turned to leave, only to be grabbed by the waist and sat in his lap. 

"Kevin, please! We're in public and my family is just over there." I said, pointing. 

"Come on, it's the last day before we let out for summer. We should tell them today. If it goes wrong you can come stay with me." He said and stroked a hand down my back. "Besides, I have a surprise after graduation and I would really like you to meet him."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. 

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll love you." He said with a smile. "The boy's and I also set up something special just for you." 

"Just for me? Really?" He asked with a smile. "Well, that's very considerate. Thank you very much." 

I smiled and soon looked up as the ceremony began with loud, blaring music. I smiled and waited for my name to be called. Kevin was one of the first few, being in sports he was rather popular and managed to get in one of the first 100 in his class. I ranked in the top 20 out of the state but that didn't mean much to my school. I smiled and soon enough I was called to get my diploma. 

While walking up the stage I started to shake and my heart raced from nervousness. Once I got to the teachers to get my diploma I shook each of their hands and then walked off the stage. Once I was off, I passed out. Everything in my vision turning black around me. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up a few hours later in a class room, er... well the school nurse's office. I looked around to see Kevin talking to my parents and a couple other people. 

As I sat up I let out a very audible groan and held my head, propping myself against the bed frame. 

Kevin came over quietly and kissed my forehead. "Hey babe, you feeling alright?" 

I shook head and covered it with a pillow. "I have a splitting headache." I mumbled, only to hear him chuckle a little. 

"You had quite a fall back there. You fell off of the stairs and hit the ground pretty hard. You even have a nice little bruise on your forehead." He said and smiled. "It should go away pretty soon."

I mumbled softly. 

"You two are absolutely adorable!" I heard someone say from behind Kevin. I looked to see my older sister, smiling brightly. 

"Oh, um...I hope you don't mind but I told your parents. They asked what I was doing when I went to see if you were okay so I explained our relationship to them."

I groaned and hid my head. "It's so bright in here." 

"Sorry, let me get the light. You have to promise to stay awake though. You can't sleep with a concussion. It could cause brain damage." Kevin then went to turn off the light. 

After he came back and sat on the edge of the bed I sat up a little and looked at him and then my family. "So...you all know now?"

"Yes sir, and we don't mind son. I actually suspected it after that issue with the girls a while back." My dad laughed softly. "Kevin better be taking care of you or he'll have a whole other set of issues to deal with."

I smiled and looked at Kevin. "I'm sure he's taking really good care of me. He might act like a big, bad brute but he's actually really sweet and protective." 

"Don't push your luck dork." Kevin said lovingly and put his hat on my head. "Now, you rest while I go get the car. The nurse will check on you soon and then I'll take you to meet your surprise."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Kevin and I walked into his house, I was smiling while he whistled. Confused at the action I looked at him. That's when I saw a cute, small puppy with a red bow around it's neck run up to us. 

It was small and very cute, probably only a couple months old. I smiled and giggled, getting down on my knees to pet it. 

"It's so fluffy!" I said. 

"He's a real cutie isn't he? I saw him and I couldn't say no. I want you to name him."

I smiled and looked at him. "I think the name Jeffrey fits him just fine." I said and smiled as he licked my cheek. "We'll call him 'J' for short." 

"Alright, we can go out and get him a collar tonight when I take you to see you're big surprise." 

I wonder what that surprise could be? What was he planning? It had to have been big because he got his whole team in on it. If he was going to purpose so early of course I would want to wait. We've only been together for almost a year now, it would be insane to get engaged so early in a relationship, right? 

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Come on, lets go lay down for a bit. I'm a little tired." His usual excuse to get me to cuddle with him. I smiled and nodded, turning ang hugging him around the waist. "Come on, to my room we go."

Once in his room I sat on the edge of his bed and smiled. "I really do like your room. I got used to how messy it is. It comforting." 

Kevin chuckled softly. "Really now? That's new."

"It smells like you too...it makes me happy." I said and laid on his bed. "Not happier than you yourself do though." 

He smiled softly and laid down next to me. "Well, I'm glad your happy." He ruffled my hair softly and kissed my cheek. 

* * *

_So I actually write most of this during my spanish class so if I ever accidentally write notes into one of my stories I am very, very sorry._

_~Lu~_

 

 


	6. Year Three

I was on my bed in a room of a frat house that I managed to live in. I never expected myself to be allowed into such a place but the guys on the football team let me when they found out that I was Kevin's boyfriend. Kevin and I were still close and we tended to party alot. I was still the top-of-my-class straight A student even through all of the parties and games. Our house was actually pretty nice. All the other boys were kind to me and happy. 

Kevin was the same. Currently at a practice with all of the others in our house. They were a very good team and tended to work well together on most days. When they would come home most would go shower. Kevin would shower before he came home from practice so he could come home and cuddle with me. 

As the team started to walk in I had become distracted from my thoughts and my work. After looking down I picked my things up and put them in their respective places. Smiling, I then started to head downstairs, fixing the hat that was on my head. 

I then headed into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Wow...guys! I'm gonna go out and get some groceries and snacks! Any requests?" 

"Can you get some cookies?" One of the guys asked and popped his head in. "Oh, and some other sweets! That would be nice."

"I need some wings and stuff for the party this weekend babe." Kevin said and stepped in, hugging my waist. "And pick up some- never mind hehe, I'll buy those myself." He said and kissed my shoulder. 

"How was practice?"

"It was practice. But let's not talk about that shit, how was your day?" 

I smiled. "It was fine. I finished my psychology report."

"You just got that yesterday! How did you manage that?" 

I smiled. "I worked for a while. It was only a ten page essay." 

Kevin sighed and kissed my cheek. "Nerd."

"Jerk." I kissed him softly and then grabbed my car keys and my wallet. "Anything else you need Kev?"

"Nope, get something nice for yourself." He said. "Maybe get some chocolate. That would be nice."

I nodded and then left the house. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Once I arrived home I sat eating in the living room with a couple of the other frat members. 

"So...you and Kevin huh?" One of them asked. "Have you to uh...you know...fucked?"

I sighed. I got asked that question a lot. It was a bit annoying. "No, we haven't yet. Almost a few times but neither of us are really....ready for it I guess." I shrugged and then sat back. "But it doesn't matter. I don't even like taking my clothes off for him."

The other chuckled. "How cute. If I were gay I would do you." 

"Can you guys stop flirting with him already? Damn Kris, well all knew you wanted in his pants but you don't gotta be so straight forward. Seriously." Damien said and laughed. 

"I don't want in his pants! I'm not gay!" Kris said and blushed. 

"Dude, you are so fucking gay." Leon said and laughed. "Just look at how red your face gets when you talk about some of these guys."

Kris crossed his arms. "Whatever man, if I was gay I wouldn't be fucking Lauran." 

Lauran was Kris's girlfriend or side hoe or something like that. She wasn't the nicest girl and she's kind of the type who never got out of her emo phase. 

Kris was a very muscular man. He was twenty three and was in his senior year. He also had a bit of an alternative lifestyle. The first one I've seen being a jock.

Damien was a lot like Kevin. He had the same body structure, personality, and anger issues. The only difference was the facial structure and hair.

I soon got up and started to head to my room, finding Kevin on my bed sleeping. I smiled and crawled onto the bed next to him. How could I have ended up so lucky? He soon mumbled ad sat up. 

"Edd?" 

"Yeah, its me." I said and hugged him. "I came up to check on you, all the other guys are downstairs. 

"Alright, well I'm doing fine. I'm just really tired." He said and yawned. 

"I told you to work on that project sooner, cramming all of it into six hours through the night isn't healthy." I said and smiled, kissing his cheek. He was odd with his mentality, I don't understand how any human being can go two whole days without rest. I guess its just the panic and the adrenaline rushing in his veins. 

"Edd, I have a question to ask," Kevin started. "the guys on the team.. they find it weird that we haven't um...you know...done it...most of them have and I know a few have been trying to make a move on you..." He mumbled. "So I uh...I guess I want to uh..." His face started to become red. 

I smiled softly "I know what you're trying to ask of me, and I would love to try it, but do you really just want to do it because they want you too?" 

"Actually, I've wanted to try it since we were in eight grade. I've been holding back on ya since we started dating. I'm not sure how much longer I can wait, I'm stating to get tired of what I've been doing to control myself." 

My face started to turn red. "W-well," I cleared my throat. "That certainly is a long time." I said and bit my lip. "So um...your basically ready whenever?" I asked and twiddled my thumbs.

He nodded and kissed my cheek. "But I'm prepared to wait for when you are." 

I looked at my hands. "It wouldn't hurt to try but, I don't want to try it unless we're alone." I sighed. "I don't want anyone to hear me...I feel like it would be much too embarrassing." 

"Alright love. Anything for you." Kevin then pulled me into his lap. "We can wait until the time is right." 


End file.
